coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episode 358 (18th May 1964)
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KVYYYYJv7do According to the note information for the above link, Marthas body was seen onscreen in this episode. Mattfrye1 02:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :And the user probably got the info from reading the synopsis for this episode but that doesn't mean that that Lynne Carol was in the episode. She is not listed in the TV Times and frequently in the 1960s things occurred "off-screen" and were referred to in conversation. Examples are Jack Walker's fight with Colonel Arkinstall in Episode 590 and Swindley leaving the area in Episode 466 although his last appearance was in Episode 449. The squatters in Maisonette No 12 in October 1969 are never seen at all, even though they are supposedly there for the length of three episodes!--Jtomlin1uk 09:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks for the information. I was only 4 when that was transmitted and thus it was three years before I even started watching Corrie. But I got a quick question: where does each of these synopsis come from? I heard you refer to them as the "offical" synopsis and above you refer TV Times. So did TV Times print a synopsis for each episode ''before ''they transmitted? In at least three documentaries and interviews, people said Coronation Street was the most unpredicatable show of the 1960's and 1970's and 1980's and events like the No. 7 house collapse, death of Valerie Barlow, the shooting of Ernest Bishop, and the lorrey crash that supposidly killed Tracy, were all big shocks to fans and some allegedly wrote in complaints because of the shock. So basically, if TV Times printed a synopsis ahead of transmission, then how could viewers have possibly been shocked by events on Coronation Street if they had already read about them in advance in TV Times? Mattfrye1 10:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The synopsis are on the ITV sales site. Some are missing (not the episodes for sale, just the synopsis) and we've had to use the TV Times "blurb" in some of these cases but they don't tell you very much!!! (Missing eps are: 76, 106, 372, 388, 424, 453, 461, 598, 840, 882, 1342, 1384, 1537, 2474, 2502, 2536, 2807) Later episodes are from places like Digital Spy previews. The TV Times's synopsis (or blurbs as I prefer to call them) changed a lot over the years and I'm getting together as complete a set as possible for possible inclusion on this site in the future. Aside from the first episode (which read, "Every front door hides a story. In this new twice weekly serial there are seven front doors and more than 20 interesting people. Come down Coronation-street on Wednesdays and Fridays and join the neighbours.") there were none, aside from Eps 2 and 3 ("Continuing the everyday adventures of the people who live in Coronation Street") until September 1961, after which they stayed quite detailed for a year or so. The remainder of the 1960's and early 1970's usually had a one-liner, some of which were quite witty. The one for this episode said, "Minnie and Swindley return to sadness, but Ena finds that hard work leaves little time for grief." whereas the Martha death episode said, "Frank and Martha show that good luck and misfortune always go hand in hand". Elsie's 1967 wedding just said, "Elsie Tanner's wedding day" and Vals' death episode said, "Eve of the departure for the Barlows (Mum, Dad and the twins)." with the following episode, "Val is late for a party." An example of 'witty' one would be that for Episode 1023: "Minnie cooks a surprise for Handel - and Mark gives Elsie food for thought." I'd like to post these once I've filled in the missing synopsis.--Jtomlin1uk 13:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC)